


Sandwich

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, Sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challange given to me by the ever generous and talented Aramirandme81. From the One Word at a Time series. </p>
<p>The word was Sandwich, the line was: “Why is it called a sandwich when you only want the burger, but a burger when you want it with a menu?” Axl wonders out loud.<br/>“Ah food philosophy, my favorite.” Olaf says putting on a thoughtful expression. Then confesses, “I have no idea.”</p>
<p>This is my take on how this might have transpired</p>
<p>Thanks as always to Aramirandme81</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> To Aramirandme81, I hope this gives you a chuckle. I had some fun writing it, Take care, *hugs* Elenhin

Sandwich

 

“Why is it called a sandwich when you only want the burger, but a burger when you want it with a menu?” Axl wonders out loud.

 

“Ah food philosophy, my favorite.” Olaf says putting on a thoughtful expression. Then confesses, “I have no idea.”

 

Axl studies the menu in front of him, tilting it to the side as if that will bring clarity to the subject. Olaf leans in to look at the picture over his shoulder, ignoring the fact that he already has an identical menu in front of him as well as the fact that it is a really awkward position.

 

“Does it even matter?” Mike frowns from across the table, rather wishing they would just hurry up and decide what they wanted. Really, it isn’t very hard. You just tell the nice waitress that you want a sandwich, while holding Anders back so he can’t oogle her. Or, you say that you want a burger, whith the chilli cheese fries, while grabbing Anders by the arm so he can’t get too close to her. Alternatively. you tell her that you want something else, while putting an arm over Anders chest so that he can’t head towards the restroom with the nice waitress. You make up your mind that you want a coke, Making sure Ty has a firm hold of Anders. If you don’t want a coke, you wait until Ty has wrestled down Anders and then you tell the waitress you want a milkshake instead.

 

Really, the only trouble he ever has with ordering is making sure that all his siblings, and Anders in particular if the waitress is pretty, behaves. He can’t see how it matters one way or another if it’s called a sandwich or a burger. You just need to make sure that you’re sitting closest to the isle, if Anders managed to get to the waitress, or Ty will be annoyed enough to freeze the food as he hands it over. Then you need to make sure that Olaf isn’t too stoned, or he’ll attempt to smoke the mustard while you are making sure that Anders goes to the restroom alone and not joining up with someone. Of course, while you fetch Anders back to the table and away from the brunette from the next booth you have to make sure Axl does not order everything on the menu just becuase someone else is paying.

 

Ty is easy to handle, except when Axl tries to eat a ‘sandwich’ in one bite and Anders winks at the red haired, which is generally when Ty freezes the ketchup.

 

Between demanding to know if Axl is older than five at all, and grabbing Anders by the scruff of the neck while trying to figure out the quickest way to thaw ketchup you thank the nice waitress for re-filling their glasses.

 

Of course, this means you have to grab Anders again before he can try to get her number, or her. Take the menu away from Axl who really should not need anything else, and try to figure out if it’s unhealthy for Olaf to attempt smoking the fries.

 

“It doesn’t make sense,” Axl pouts, looking at Olaf who leans in closer again, touching his shoulder to Axl’s as he studies the plate in front of his youngest grandson.

 

“We need thinking juice,” he declares.

 

“No way,” Mike shakes his head. Adding thinking juice to the mixture is not a good idea at the moment. He has enough trouble making sure that Anders keeps everything in his pants and Olaf doesn’t put anything in his. “No fucking way.”

 

“But I want to know,” Axl whines.

 

“Tough, deal,” Mike is feeling more tired and older by the minute.

 

Axl gives them all pleading looks in turn, but Mike scowls and Ty just shrugs his shoulders and Anders is sulking he thinks.

 

The others simply doesn’t know, and Anders who really is the only one who could know can not see any reason to share the information. Not given what they’ve done to him. Sandwiched in between Axl and Olaf like a tiny piece of beef between two huge slabs of bread. Two slabs of bread who continually forget that he’s there and quite literally squeezes the breath out of him he feels nothing but sympathy for both the burger and the sandwich.

  
What’s worse, for some reason he hasn’t even been able to make the slightest move on the cute waitress, but all of them seems to be completely unaware of this as they got him stuck in the middle….

 

The End

 

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry, and absolutely urges everyone to read One Word at a Time by Aramirandme81


End file.
